Sparks of Revolution
by Ryuketsu no Korikage
Summary: After Anakin died on the Death Star he is reincarnated as Harry James Potter. Regaining his memories, he and Draco Malfoy(Luke Skywalker Reincarnated) find out that they have been sent back in time to when Anakin was still a padawan and the Clone Wars were about to begin. Gaining the trust of the Jedi Council, will Anakin be able to stop the dark future for all of the galaxy?
**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN. UNFORTUNANTELY.**

 **Chapter One**

 _Pain. And joy. That was all Anakin could feel as he laid dying in the Death Star floor. He could feel the light side of the force flowing around and through him, giving him a sense of joy that he hadn't had for the last twenty some years. Palpatine was dead...he had killed his master….he was free! Suddenly, he could feel his son's pain through the force. Luke….Luke! Oh he was so glad to be able to see his son with his own eyes at least once before he passed onto the force._

" _I am so sorry my son, for what I have put you through. Palpatine had taken over my body with the dark side after I spared his life from another jedi."_

" _I was trapped inside of my mind and was unable to do anything against him or stop my body from acting," His voice caught in his throat from a huge amount of sadness and guilt. Suddenly, he started to struggle to breath and closed his eyes._

" _No Father you can't die! Please….don't leave me…"_

" _I will always be with you my son, in life and death. I am so proud of you.." Those were the last words Anakin was able to get out of his dying body before he felt the strong pull of the force. It was time for him to go. Struggling, he was able to pull his mouth into a small smile and locked his eyes with Luke's identical ones. Then nothing but darkness encroached his vision._

Harry jerked up in bed. That dream had been so real and vivid, but he was already forgetting the important details. Air….that was what he needed. Harry got up out of his bed, silent as to not wake any of his dorm mates up. He slipped his invisibility cloak over himself and made his way down to the common room. The only thing he could see was a dying fire in the fireplace. Making his way over to the portrait hole. This things had been happening ever since he had died and came back while defeating Voldemort.

Harry was walking down the seventh floor hallway with a frown marring his face. Lately, his hair had been growing longer and turning lighter. So light that it was now a dirty blond and he needed to use a high level glamour to hide it and make it look black and short still. He had been hiding his intelligence since a young age, ever since the Dursleys, he refused to call them his relatives, would beat him because he was smarter then Dudley.

He had also been having very strange dreams lately. His dreams were filled with aliens and laser swords, duels to the death and darkness, but they were also filled with light and laughter, often centered around a beautiful young woman. The weird thing is they didn't feel like dreams they felt like memories, ones he had forgotten for a long time. There were others that filled him with terror and hate and others that filled him with sorrow and regret, mostly centered around a quartet of friends that reminded him of him, Ron, and Hermione. Though lately, he had been distancing himself from them, it not feeling right to be around them.

Suddenly, he felt a strange pull from where the room of requirements was located. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling though, it was warm and familiar. It felt welcoming and loving, it felt like it was missing him for some reason. Looking around to make sure no one was near him, he made his way to the ever changing room.

Once he made his way over to where the door was, it materialized right in front of him. Grasping the brass door handle he pushed the heavy wooden door in. He stepped into the room and looked around. It was in the form of the room of hidden and lost things. He followed the feeling to where it can from. The feeling led Harry to a corner that was almost spartan in items. only a single, futuristic box sat in the corner.

Harry walked over to the box and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. He tried magic it wouldn't open. He then did something that felt like an instinct, but he didn't know from where. The box popped open and in it laid black robes. They weren't like the robe that wizards would wear, they were more like a tunic under a long robe. Harry pulled the robes out of the box and placed them on the ground next to him, he liked them and decided to keep them.

Underneath the robes was a metallic cylinder. It was about a foot long and was mainly silver in color. On one side there was a small black button. The top of the cylinder had a hole in it and had rivets cut into it, showing the black metal grabbed the strange cylinder out of the box and held it in his hand, it felt like it had been made just for him and weighed about five pounds. When he pressed the button on the side a bright beam of blue came out of the hole in the other end. Harry fell to the ground, the strange beam going back into its container, and he was assaulted by a burning pain and regained memories.

 _Anakin was working on a droid when he heard his master, Watto, calling for him. Anakin hated the blue toydarian, but, as a slave he had to do everything he was asked of, no matter how repulsive the job was. "Bukee, yoieu bimay wata!"(Boy, get over here.)_

 _He ran to the front of the store and vaulted himself onto the high counter. Looking at the new customers, Anakin nearly fell off of the counter when he looked at the girl with the man who had walked in, along with a strange looking alien. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Watto's rough voice, "Heee ootman dayah mah pacahlox'a, adtahia ahia bu dikea sie Jee paknee ata hoohah bata do."_

 _(These outlanders need my wares, watch the shop while I take them outback.)_

 _The man who came with the odd group followed Watto out to the junkyard. Anakin turned to look at the very pretty girl, "Are you an Angel?"_

" _Ani…..I'm pregnant.."_

" _You were my brother Anakin!"_

" _No, I am your Father."_

" _I have accepted that you were once my father, Anakin Skywalker."_

" _Father! Please!"_

" _I am…...proud...of..you…...Luke…"_

Memories flew through his mind faster and faster until he had a raging headache along with his whole body being sore for some reason. Harry lifted himself off of the floor to that he was sitting. He ran his fingers through his long hair….wait- HAIR? he hadn't had hair since the incident on Mustafar.

The room of requirement must have sensed his wonder and awe, because it materialized a mirror right in front of him. He looked on in shock. Instead of the delicate face he had received from Lily Potter, he looked exactly like he did when he was still a jedi. When he was still Anakin Skywalker. He had a strong jawline and nose along with his piercing blue eyes. He would be glad to never see the hawk eyes of a sith again. His hair had also grown out and turned a dirty blonde, it was also in the style that Obi-Wan had loved to joke about called the jedi mullet.(A/N: Ewan McGregor actually called it that!) Even the scar over the corner of his right eye was there.

What shocked him the most was the body changes. Because he had lived with the Dursleys all his life and been mistreated, he had been rather small and short. Now he was over six foot and was healthy with muscles covering his body again. Suddenly, he remembered something. How was he going to refer to himself?

"I'm still going to call you Anakin, not Harry. It's a dreadfully boring name." A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Obi-Wan?" He whispered, his voice so quiet that Obi-Wan couldn't nearly hear him. Obi-Wan was standing behind Anakin, but instead of the blue spectre he should have been, he was a solid being.

"The room gave me a body so that I would be able to help you Anakin."

"But why would you help me master? I killed you!"

"Yes. Yes you did, but it was my time to pass anyways."

Harry sat down on the ground, not being able to hold his weight up. He closed his eyes as the memory of him killing Obi-Wan in front of Luke crossed his mind's eye. Grief and sadness emanated from him until Obi-Wan laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him, tears threatening to spill out of his blue eyes at the man who was his father/brother figure. Obi-Wan sat down next to him and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into the same hug he gave him when his mother had died and whenever he had been sad or troubled. Harry placed his head onto the older man's shoulder and sobbed his heart out.

He cried for himself. He cried for Obi-Wan. He spilled his tears for those who he had killed and those he had caused to suffer. Why had he done such terrible should have tried harder to beat Palpatine's body control. He cried the hardest though, for his angel, Padme, and his beautiful children, Luke and Leia. He hoped they were ok.

"It's ok Anakin. It's ok little brother." Obi- Wan soothed the traumatized young man.

Slowly, the tears stopped and the young man looked up at Obi-Wan, tear tracks on his face and his eyes red. He leaned his head back on Obi-Wan's shoulder and let the Force flow through his mind and his body, healing his grief and mental pain, along with any residual physical pain. Obi-Wan whispered comforting words to the grieving boy, no- young man.

"You need to get back in shape. Both with the Force and your lightsaber, Anakin."

"Yes Master," He answered automatically, turning pale when he realized what he called Obi-Wan.

"It's ok Padawan, you can call me whatever you like, as long as it isn't Mr. Hermit or Old Man."

Anakin cackled and stood up, offered Obi-Wan his hand, not expecting him to take it. His eyes became as wide as saucers when Obi-Wan accepted his help and grabbed the, unfortunately still, metal hand. Hauling the older man up, Anakin grabbed his old, now new, robes and walked over to the dressing room that the magic imbued into the room had created for him.

"You don't need to change in there Anakin. I have seen it all before." Obi-Wan joked.

Anakin turned to look at his old master, eyes sad and disbelieving, "Master, I am covered with scars that will never heal or fade. Are you sure you want to see them?" Desperation coulded his voice.

"If you do not mind Anakin, I will go along with either option." Obi-Wan replied, wanting Anakin to know that he trusted him still.

Anakin nodded his head and walked into the dressing room. He spent about ten minutes in there, probably examining his body and trying to remember how to put on the robes and tunic.(A/N: I know, I'm cruel….You find out more later ;)) When he walked out, Obi-Wan remembered when Anakin had first tried to put on robes by himself. He snickered at the memory. The whole temple could hear Anakin's scream as Obi-Wan had chased him through the temple so that he could fix the rather uncomfortable robes.

The black signature robes of the Hero With No Fear. They looked just a good on Anakin as they had nearly thirty years ago. Walking up to Obi-Wan, Anakin smirked at his master's dumbfounded expression because he had walked into the dressing room with tan and brown robes. This happened every time someone had tried to get Anakin into the traditional robes of a jedi. He would seem like he would accept the tan pile and walk into the refresher and walk out with the black robes he had grown so fond of. He would never tell anyone his secret though, so Obi-Wan was still clueless about how he did it.

Looking at the clock on the wall that showed the outside time, Anakin nearly panicked. No longer was he only Harry Potter. He was also Anakin Skywalker. He was both. How would he still go to school as Harry Potter if he didn't look like himself?

"You could use a powerful, force enhanced glamour charm." Obi-Wan spoke up, startling Anakin out of his reverie.

"You're a ninja, Master." Anakin told him, because Obi-Wan was still the only one who was able to sneak up on him. Obi-Wan cracked up at that, bringing a smile to Anakin's face.

Not disapproving his master's idea, Anakin went over to where he had placed his wand down and picked it up. He smiled as he felt his connection to the holly wand grow stronger then ever before. Waving the wand over himself, Anakin felt the familiar feeling of an egg cracking on his head and the cold trickling down his body. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked exactly like he had when he walked into the room of requirement. His clothes had changed into the oversized rags he had been wearing when he walked. The high cheekbones and swoop nose of Lily Evans Potter reappeared and James Potter's rats nest of hair came back.

Picking up his bag from the floor, he walked over to the door on the other side of the room, Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan. "I will see you later, Master."

Walking out of the room of requirement, he realised that as Anakin he had a completely different personality and way of doing everything then when he was Harry. Stopping againsts the wall, he closed his eyes and centered himself in the force, trying to regain his Harry personality.

After a while he accepted that he was a far into his Harry personality as he could possibly be and started walking back to his dorm. Looking out of the window he saw that the sun was starting to rise. Deciding to summon his robes from his room instead of going up to get them, Anakin raised his wand and waited for his robes to fly into his outstretched hands. When the robes arrived he quickly put them on, glaring at the now uncomfortable robes. What were the magicals thinking when the decided to keep wearing robes instead of modern clothing. He understood that Jedi wore robes to identify themselves, but they were also for practicality. The robes had many hidden pockets in them allowing them to hid many different things in them.

He quickly made his way to the front foyer of the castle and silently slipped into the Great Hall. He made his way into the empty, desolate looking room and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. There were only a few students spotted around the large hall. Most of them Ravenclaws with their heads buried in books and a few Slytherins sitting straight backed and regal like, sneers appearing on their faces as he sat down.

Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, across from where Anakin had sat down. His head was tilted down and his normally slicked-back blond hair was hanging down around his face, almost like a certain Luke Skywalker's. Draco was hunched over and slumped on the table, like he had something on his raised his head to look at Anakin, but shockingly he didn't sneer at him, just offering him a weak smile. Anakin was slightly shocked by the actions and pulled his wand out of his pocket when he sat down a conjured a piece of paper and a pen, he refused to use the outdated parchment and quills. On it he wrote, ' _Meet me at the astronomy tower'_. He then folded the paper into an airplane and charmed it to fly over to the young Malfoy and hit him in his forehead.

The blonde opened the note and looked up at Anakin, nodding his head yes, slowly. Anakin smiled back at him and stood up from the table and walked out of the hall with long and steady strides. He walked towards the other side of the school where the tower was located, his mind wandering to the what reasons why he had wanted to talk to the younger Malfoy. Taking shortcuts and backways, he was able to make it to the top of the tower a while before the blonde would be able to get there.

Sinking to the ground, he crossed his legs and sat indian style. Letting out a breath, he releases the force-enhanced glamour. Soon, he was so immersed into the force that he didn't hear Draco walk towards him. Feeling a hand lay on his shoulder, he spun around and ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Draco who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"How do you have a lightsaber?" Draco inquired.

"I built it years ago under my master, Obi-Wan," Anakin explained.

"Obi-Wan…...Do you mean Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Jedi?"

"How do you know about Jedi?"

"I have these weird dreams, they are about this boy- no, young man named Luke Skywalker and something called the resistance." Draco explained to Anakin. Confusion flashed across Anakin's face. Why would Draco Malfoy have dreams about his son? Then he remembered, he had dreams about his life as Anakin Skywalker when he was still only Harry Potter. Having a quick idea, Anakin reached out with the force to Draco's mind and the minute he brushed up against Draco's mind the blonde collapsed on the ground. His hair turned a sandy blonde and his skin tanned. Muscles grew and he got shorted. Next to Draco a light saber and some black clothes appeared next to him.

Draco looked up at Anakin when all of the changes were done with confused, blue eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked Anakin, curiosity laced in his voice.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?" Anakin asked even though he had a suspicion about who he was.

"Anakin…...Skywalker….?" Draco asked, shock coming from every pore, "But- but- you died! Years ago!"

"It's a long story. So are you going to tell me who you are?" Anakin asked, desperately hoping he was who he thought he was.

"My name is Luke Skywalker."


End file.
